vendetta
by A Masochistic Lamb
Summary: Victoria no era una improvisada cualquiera. Ella sabia perfectamente lo que queria: venganza. Ojo por ojo, o mejor dicho:pareja por pareja ¿Que pasaba por su mente despues de conocer a Isabella Swan? ¿Como planeo todo?. Bad summary. la idea se entiende
1. Because

**HOLA!!!!  
MI "NUEVA" IDEA..  
JAJAJA TIENE UN MONTON DE TIEMPO QUE PROMETI PUBLICARLA.. PERO NO SABEN QUE FLOJERA ME DABA PASARLA A LA COMPUTADORA...  
ESPERO QE LES GUSTE Y QE LO DEMUESTREN CON UN REVIEW...  
ESTO VIENE A SER COMO UNA "EXPLICACION"**

**B**ECAUSE

Porque todo siempre se trato de ella... de su vida, sus alegrias, su dolor, sus problemas y su final feliz.  
Porque ella me quito lo unico que me importaba en esta vida.  
Porque el nunca penso en mis sentimientos.  
Porque era su historia y no la mia, solo ella merecia el amor y yo no.  
Porque me subestimaron sin imaginar que yo queria, necesitaba venganza.  
Porque olvidaron que Edward y Bella no eran los unicos personajes de la historia.  
Porque todo mi esfuerzo iba a ser en vano.  
Porque a nadie le interesa conocer lo que fue mi historia.

.

::нαич Cяιѕтαlυиє::  
ʍou ǝɟıן ʎɯ sı ʇɥƃıןıʍʇ

* * *

**Review???**

* * *

* * *


	2. NA

_**Ohh… Maldicion otra nota de autor de la loca que se fue más de un año…  
**_**Hey! Si… No, no estoy muerta… Ahm… no, no fui yo la que dijo eso xD  
****Hola gente que… me sigue?  
****Si… estoy de vuelta… No sé si uds sigan con la vibra de twilight, pero les confieso que yo pasé por eso… & bueh.. si, dejé de escribir por problemas emocionales x'D … Tonto, no? Pasé prácticamente un año sin tocar nada de twilight literalmente  
**

**Hey, my beautiful people! Estoy de regreso & estoy dispuesta, solo denme un poco de tiempo para re leer las historias & ya :D **

**Notas:  
*****Otros besos NO tiene continuación.  
*Siii, la embarre horrible con el último capi de Lies. Por eso es por lo que digo que debo re leerme :s  
*Everland… Mi amor 3 pfft.. vaya chasco con mi musa, verdad? … La verdad, ese ff ya lo tenia casi todo, pero la memoria donde los tenía murió u.u espero que mi musa {no DLC} regrese con ánimo & amor a mi.  
*Juro solemnemente que para el 15 de mayo todas las historias {que sean de más de un cap}estarán actualizadas**

**Mientras tanto… les dejo una parte del siguiente capítulo de broken… para los que no lo sigan les informo que está situado en new moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a mi Diosa Fenix: lizitablackswan**

**D**AÑO

_El aire alrededor de todo se ha viciado_

– A-Alice – tartamudeé tirando de mi brazo para que me lo regresara.  
– Ahora no Bella, Edward me va a matar – Tragué saliva al escuchar su nombre nuevamente ¿Era necesario que lo mencionara cada dos por tres?  
A grandes zancadas llegamos a la parte posterior del reluciente Volvo donde _él_ esperaba con aire impaciente. Reprimí un gemido al darme cuenta de que mis recuerdos jamás llegarían a ser tan precisos sobre él, ese nivel de perfección no lo podría igualar en mi mente cuando se fuera nuevamente. Quería apartar la vista de su despeinada cabellera cobriza, de su rostro de dios griego… pero no podía, no quería hacerlo realmente, quería memorizar por completo la gloria de sus 17 eternos años.

Cuando nos vio acercarnos nos miró alternadamente con una mueca de horror, recordándome el primer día que nos vimos. Ahogué un grito jalando mi brazo, me sentía como un pequeño roedor atrapado. Alice no me soltaba, tenía que huir, alejarme de él ¿Qué ella no notaba el odio impreso en su mirada color topacio?  
– Alice… – el terciopelo en la tesitura de su voz se había desvanecido y mis ganas de huir se habían acrecentado. Finalmente el odio se hacía presente. Ella lo miró con una expresión que deliraba entre la culpa y la aprehensión.  
Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y enrosco su mano alrededor de mi muñeca haciendo que su hermana me soltara. Clavo su mirada en la mía y mi mandíbula tembló nada sutilmente. Con timidez miré su mano sobre la manga de mi chamarra que parecía hacer más presión de la necesaria. No me resistí… si él quería matarme allí mismo no se lo iba a impedir.

Me atreví a levantar la vista hacia los demás hermosos vampiros y noté la tensión en el chico rubio, la diosa rubia y perfecta que era Rosalie miraba alternadamente a cada uno de sus hermanos con mirada analítica. A mi parecer se preguntaba cual de ellos atacaría primero para despedazarme. La respuesta yo ya la sabía… Edward, él ya había empezado el trabajo meses atrás.  
– Jasper, conduces enfrente con Alice. Rosalie y Emmett, cubran la retaguardia… Los quiero a todos atentos – Sin darme cuenta yo estaba aprestada contra su pecho donde me quedé intoxicándome en su aroma al momento que él gritaba ordenes.  
– ¿Que ocurre Edward? – La voz de Emmett sonó un auto a la derecha.  
– Victoria – respondió Alice rápidamente mientras subía al convertible escarlata y una chispa de luz de abrió paso a través de aquel aroma almizclado en mi mente.  
– No – me aparté de él con el rostro que denotaba miedo y observé dolor en su rostro.  
Tomó mis manos con la mayor delicadeza con la que lo hizo alguna vez y su mirada fue devastadora sobre la mía. Un segundo más tarde sentí sus frías manos acunando mi rostro y el impulso de apartarme se esfumó.  
– Tranquila Bella – Susurro con voz suave, se acercó un poco más y pensé que me iba a besar hasta que se apartó y abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera subir. Lo hice en modo automático, me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y el cerró la puerta con prisa, arrancó el auto y condujo siguiendo cabalmente el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Mis parpados pesaban, recordé que la noche anterior había tomado antigripales sin necesitarlos realmente, el efecto soporífero seguía presente y el calor del auto no me ayudaba en nada. Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y me alegré de haber sacado el impermeable… No, había dejado el impermeable en mi camioneta… Me iba a mojar. Fuera del auto todo se veía como una informe masa de colores grisáceos y verduzcos, una perro enorme corría a unos metros de distancia de nosotros, se detuvo y creí escuchar un aullido. Pegué un pequeño salto al notar que el lobo había desaparecido.  
– No te preocupes Bella, no te hará daño… No dejaré que se te acerque lo suficiente como para hacerte daño – lo decía más como para auto-convencerse que para consolarme, eso lo pude notar. – Victoria no te hará daño  
Solté un suspiro y asentí evitando el poder de su mirada al regresar mi adormilada vison a la ventana del copiloto.

No, Victoria no me hacía daño porque nunca había estado tan cerca… era paradójico el hecho de que las personas para herirte necesitaran cierta cercanía, quien más cerca estaba era quien más fácil te hería ¿Verdad Edward?

Bostecé y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran con el sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo.

* * *

**Tal vez no se entienda mucho.. pero aquí Bella aun no reacciona del todo, está medio catatónica  
Vamos … me siguen?**

**Review si es asi xD**


End file.
